


New Proposals

by Merfilly



Series: Champion of the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is ready to face the Council, but what if they surprise him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Proposals

Part of Obi-Wan's heart was still dreading this meeting with the Council. He had gotten himself scheduled in, but now, the night before, he found himself wrestling all over again with his decision. It was not fair to Jiné to continue to uphold the Code, and violate it privately with his former Master. It was going to drive Anakin from the Order, one way or another, if they were not careful. And those twins, so strong in the Force, would be denied part of their heritage, if Obi-Wan did not become their champion.

Or they would be trained by Jiné fully, to be almost-Jedi, and viewed always with suspicion as the scions of one maverick and students of another. Either way, it seemed counter to what the Force kept whispering in his heart.

Only, Obi-Wan asked himself, was it his heart as a man, or as a Jedi?

Maybe he should go see Master Yoda, instead of waiting. After all, so much of this situation had come into being because of Yoda's choices, after the Battle of Naboo. It might be pointless, or it might point Obi-Wan at the right direction to take in his words for the Council.

Decision made, he rose from his meditation and went seeking the ancient Master, hoping it wasn't too late to catch him.

* * *

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan as the young Master settled on a cushion and accepted his tea. There was much unease surrounding Obi-Wan, and Yoda knew that matters had finally come to a crucial point. He wasn't certain what future path would be the correct one, but they would all have to face it as one.

"Master Yoda, I know the Council must be aware of my transgressions with regard to the Code, and that I have erred, leading my former Padawan along a path just as steeped in transgressions," Obi-Wan began.

Yoda let his eyes and ears move to a scolding look. "Follow your heart, did you, as Skywalker for himself chose. Blind, we are not. Need to address it, there was not."

Obi-Wan looked confused at that last. "Master?"

Yoda sighed. "Ancient ways, Obi-Wan, calling to Qui-Gon Jinn and yourself. Force bonds once were common. Sith wars saw too many Jedi fall, taken by the bond being too strong. Into death, or into the Dark Side. Jedi chose to move away from such danger, bonding became rare. Limited to training, even, with it deliberately broken at the end. Still, no Master ever loses a Padawan fully, if they wish to find them."

"Why didn't the Council choose to stop me, then? Especially as my Master chose to step away from the Order?" Obi-Wan asked, not certain he liked the idea that the bond could cause death in a living partner. As he risked himself far more than Jiné did these days, that was disturbing.

"All things weighed, considered. Jiné's loss is unfortunate; Obi-Wan's would be a tragedy," Yoda told him. "One here, one there, both safe in the Light."

That made a certain amount of sense, actually. Even for all the anger Jiné expressed since his return, Obi-Wan was certain the maverick was firmly in the Light, but having Obi-Wan as a further anchor, that helped.

"And Anakin?" Obi-Wan steeled himself for the worst.

"Concerned, yes, concerned, we were," Yoda said. "Master Windu searched his shatterpoints, determined a distant threat. One to be faced by the blood of Skywalker. Force's will, this is."

Ahh. The Council stood to gain something, and had left Anakin to build his family. It left a sour taste in his mouth. "The forbidding of attachments is specific in its desire to prevent Legacy Force users," he stubbornly insisted.

"Change, only constant. Seeking guidance, we did. Changes in the future, necessity." Yoda sipped his own tea, forcing calm toward the riled Master sitting with him. "Talk to the Council tomorrow, you wish. About this, I think."

"Anakin has twins," Obi-Wan blurted out, getting to the heart of the moment. "Twins that bonded in the womb, fully. Separating them is not feasible, and both the parents and Qui-Gon… Jiné… are set against them coming to the Temple, because of that. And because they mean to be a family." The young Master could not help but let his confusion and pain show. "I do not know how to accept this choice, as I grew up in the Temple. I knew I had family, but I rarely cared, even with the infrequent contact they kept."

"All is not absolute, Master Obi-Wan. Change, yes, change…."

* * *

Jiné could feel Obi-Wan on the ship, but there were other presences as well. He was uncertain, but perhaps this was the Council's attempt at negotiation over the twins. Not that it would help them; Jiné was seeing to their every Force need, and guiding Anakin on how to teach them as well. He went and got the skimmer, turning it out to the landing pad. The ship was down and moored before he reached it, but the Jedi within were waiting politely.

Aayla Secura stepped forward, greeting him first with a nod, and then Kit Fisto came into sight, smiling as always. Obi-Wan had a look of trepidation on his face, but there was only warm anticipation in the other two Jedi.

"Greetings, Masters," Jiné said, voice a grave rumble, with an implicit warning already in it. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Greetings, Jiné," Kit answered, before deferring to Aayla.

"We bring greetings from the Order, and an offer that has been discussed heavily in the Council, Master Jiné," Aayla said, deliberately including his Jedi rank and his new name in one. That made the elder man wary, yet intrigued.

"Come; such things may be discussed in my home." He indicated the waiting skimmer, but his eyes searched Obi-Wan's a long moment. The younger man said nothing, but his hand brushed Jiné's on the way to the skimmer, reassuring him that way.

The ride back to the house went smoothly, and Jiné led them up an outer staircase to his suite within the large home. Let Anakin and Padmé keep their peace with the twins for now, he thought, before offering everyone water or juice. Once they all were tended, Jiné looked to Kit, having known him better than the young woman.

"The Council sends their greetings, as Aayla has said," the Nautolan began. "They also wish to make it known they are aware of the growing number of Force Sensitives that have been settling on Naboo, and wish to offer assistance, should you wish it, in creating a safe place to help them stay in the Light."

Jiné found his breath short by that unexpected announcement. Yes, he knew more Force Sensitives had been immigrating here; his main business in Theed on a monthly basis was to help study the immigrants and guide the government in accepting or denying them. So far, Jiné had not dismissed any Force Sensitives, though he made a point of getting to know them. He had not done anything to warrant the increase, but one after another had told him they had felt moved by the Force to come.

"I do not seek to guide or forbid such people, so why should the Council make such an offer?" His interactions with them were limited, yet he had found a kinship with them, and shared tips often. His ability to care for Padmé through her pregnancy had come from one of them, well-versed in natural healing.

Aayla gave a soft snort at that. "Because there are children, and will be more," she said. "It is unlikely you would allow any to grow up to become maddened by the Force calling to them without training."

"The Temple will remain willing to take any who wish the traditional path, but," Kit said softly, "there are times when traditions must change, slowly, carefully. The Council sees in you, both by your resolve to your unique path and the fact the Force chose to save you and shape you anew, a good guide to a new way."

Jiné took those words in, surprised, and letting it show on his features. It went without saying that the Council just wanted to have some way to watch over him and his project here, because he had been leaning toward opening a school, or even starting a community effort, as Naboo had the space to offer him for such a thing. Padmé was all for it, even if it meant moving away from the Lake Country.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, looking to his lover. "Care to enlighten me further?"

"I went to speak to the Council, Jiné. To warn them from attempting to pressure Anakin about the twins. And I learned that the twins had been foreseen, as well as a split in the path of the Jedi itself," Obi-Wan said with slow, careful words. "It was decided that more could be lost by protesting a return to older ways, that too many would be pushed to the dangers of the Dark Side, if they tried to contain the Jedi to one path."

"And so, a request was sent out, among the Order, to find those who are willing to risk the new path with you," Aayla told him. She tipped her chin up, and deliberately reached for Kit's hand, taking it. "We chose your way, Jiné. We will help guide the new Jedi who come to you."

Kit squeezed the hand in his, his smile even brighter, and Jiné had to return it.

"Then I accept you, my friends, and we will see where this takes us all."


End file.
